Guns and Roses
by thelittlepalmtree
Summary: Switzerland and Liechtenstein break up leading to unexpected circumstances. Summary sucks. Give it a try. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay. New story. Please review. Uhh...this story is written in the style I usually use for original stories, that is, mostly dialogue, few details, and most of the stuff you learn about through people talking. In many ways it's more like a greek tragedy-stylistically-than a fanfic. So if you don't like it at first, just don't read it. I finished this whole thing already, however it's only 6 chapters and I MAY be persuaded if you guys decide to REVIEW every once in a while. :P Enjoy~ **_

Lili sighed.

"So it's really over then?" Elizaveta mumbled.

"Ja. It's really over."

"Well good riddance."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But Lizzy I thought you liked Bruder!"

"Lili, I hate him."

"Why?"

"He always kept you locked away like the crown jewels."

"True." There was a pause, "So how's Austria?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Did he dump you again?"

The Hungarian said nothing, she didn't have to.

"Oh come on! What a jerk!"

"Lili..."

"Lizzy?"

"I broke up with him."

This earned another silence.

"...Why?"

She shrugged, "Why not?"

"That's crazy!"

"We just weren't meant for each other."

"Alright, Whatever you say."

"I'll see you Later Lili."

"See you."

Elizaveta arrived at her house. Everything looked desolate. She sighed and sat at The kitchen table and put her head in her hands. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The Hungarian straightened. She opened the door to reveal a thin blonde man with green eyes to match her own. "What are you doing here Vash?"

"I...I came to...uhh...talk."

"I'm listening."

"Lili cheated on me."

"What?"

"She didn't tell you, right?"

"Uh..."

"Can I come in?"

"Fine."

"Thanks."

"So why me?"

"what do you mean?"

"Why do you want to talk to me about Lili?"

"I don't want to talk about her."

"Then why are you here?"

"I...umm...I want to tell you something."

"Go on."

He looked at his hands. "I love you."

Elizaveta stared in shock for a few minutes before laughing. "Who put you up to this?"

He frowned. "No one."

"Yeah sure."

Before she could react he had her pinned to the wall. His lips smashed against her passionately. She felt her heart race, whether in fear or arousal she didn't know. He let his lips brush the soft flesh of her collarbone, whispering, "I told you. I love you."

"Get out of my house."

Vash frowned. "Don't you believe me?"

"Yes. That's why I'm pissed off."

He raised an eyebrow. "Because I love you?"

"What did you think I'd just jump into your arms and we'd go off and get married?" She gave him her signature "are-you-an-idiot-or-what?"-look.

"N-no of course not…"

"Or perhaps you thought I would be so amazed with the fact that someone out there could love a psycho-bitch like me, that I my heart would melt and I'd instantly return your feelings."

"Nien! That's not what I'm—"

"Then you decided to just burst into my house, proclaim your feelings, and what? What exactly was your plan after that?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well next time you deign to show up, please think it through first." She crossed her arms and pointed to the doorway. "Now leave."

"No." The Swiss man had recovered himself. He crossed his arms and fixed a determined look on her face.

"Excuse me?" She looked back at him, her green eyes cold, but he could see a flicker of enjoyment behind them.

"Don't pretend you're not at least flattered by my coming here." He replied, smiling just a bit.

"I don't have to pretend."

"You liked it when I kissed you."

"You see that's where you're wrong. I was actually very repulsed."

He rolled his eyes, "Maybe I didn't think this plan through very well, but I've liked you for a long time now."

"Oh lovely, and you just broke up with Lili last month, tell me, did you love her at all? Or were you busy pining after her friends?"

"I…" He looked at his hands. She felt a little bad, but would never show it. "I loved Lili, for a little while, but then…she became someone else."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She changed, a lot. I found the person I loved wasn't there anymore. Anyway, you kept coming around and I couldn't help it, I kept thinking about you. I tried my best to think of Lili and focus on her, but you just kept bursting in."

"Is this going to keep going for much longer?"

"Shut up will you!" She raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet. "Thank you…I…I was still trying to keep you out of my mind when Lili and I broke up. After that there was nothing to stop me from thinking about you, and I just sort of made myself love you."

"Thrilling story, tell it again." She crossed her arms.

"See, even that!" He looked exasperated. "I should be hurt or upset, but even that kind of comment can't get me down."

"Congratulations."

"Please Elizaveta. Just give me a chance."

"I have a boyfriend."

"You and Roderich broke up before Lili and I did."

"Oh right, I forgot, not only am I your ex girlfriend's best friend, I'm also your best friend's ex girlfriend."

"Please."

"Fine."

He stopped, "Wait…you just said 'fine'."

"Yeah, I was there." The corner of her mouth twitched.

"Oh…good."

"So?"

"So?"

"Will you leave now?"

"But…"

"We can go on a date." She took out a pen and wrote a number on his hand. "Call me later."

He smiled, "Alright. I'll see you later."

"Bye now."

Elizaveta smiled to herself. Her house was beginning to look a little less desolate now, wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do realize that this fic is like total shit. For those of you who are kind enough to actually enjoy it, thanks, and don't worry the whole thing's already written so I promise to update weekly. Please review and enjoy ^^ **_

"I heard you were dating angry Swiss man." Natalia sat in her friend's parlor. Her long fingers held onto a cigarette.

"I don't think you could call it dating."

"Then what is it you are doing with Angry Swiss man?"

Elizaveta smiled, "I don't know."

"You like angry Swiss man?"

The Hungarian smiled, "Not as much as I like you darling," she leaned over the pale Belarusian.

Natalia smiled and placed a hand on either of the other woman's hips. "Now now, you wouldn't want to make Swiss man angrier."

Elizaveta smirked, her hair fell over Natalia's shoulder, "You really don't know what you're doing to me darling."

The blonde looked up at her, amusement in her eyes. "I know what I _did _to you."

Elizaveta blushed and straightened. "Natalia…"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot I'm not supposed to bring it up."

"It's just embarrassing."

"I know," Natalia grinned, "I won't talk about it."

"Thanks."

The blonde grinned and stood up. She wrapped her arms around her friend and pressed their foreheads together, "But you never know…I might want to do it again."

"I don't think Vash would like that too much."

"I don't care for angry Swiss man."

Elizaveta just blushed and looked at the ground. Natalia couldn't help but grin. She could be adorable at times. She pressed her lips to the other girl's head. "Stop it."

"You're so mean."

"Natalia."

"Elizaveta."

"Eliza!" Vash stood at the door. The brunette scurried away to answer it.

"Vash!" She grinned and let him in, "Natalia and I were just talking about you.

"Oh?" He shifted. Everyone was uncomfortable with one of the Russian siblings in the room.

"I'll see you later, Elizaveta."

"Bye Natalia." They shared one last bemused look before Natalia stepped out the door.

"Bye Elizaveta."

Vash looked between them, "Is there something I should know?"

"No." The Hungarian grinned. She pulled him into the kitchen. "I missed you."

He grinned, "Oh?"

She nodded, her eyes saying even more than her words. He lifted her to sit on the counter and soon her soft, warm lips were on his neck and her think legs were wrapped around his waist. He took her for the first time on her kitchen counter. Such an intimate display, afterwards she didn't deny that they were dating. She stopped making everything to a game of "prove that you love me" and for once she began to relax.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hallo," A tall, muscular blonde greeted his old baby sitter.

"Ludwig!" Elizaveta grinned.

"I think some congratulations are in order," The German caught her in his arms.

"Some?"

"All of them." He smiled. "It seems you're getting married."

"Yes it would seem that way."

"So when's the big day?"

"June," She grinned.

"Well I'll be there." He grinned. It was rare to see him so happy, only in the presence of his surrogate older sister was he ever so relaxed. Behind her, Vash clenched his jaw. It was alright for her to have friends, but did she have to have so many male ones? And even Natalia seemed like a threat. He'd had to call an end to those sleepovers and late night visits. He felt guilty. It was his fault she and Lili never talked anymore, but still. He just didn't want her to be taken away.

" Vash?" She smiled, hovering over him. "You alright, honey?"

"I'm fine," He smiled back.

She smiled and sat on the other end of the room. He watched as she practically threw herself at Italy, Germany, Prussia, and Austria. Roderich had stopped being his friend after finding that Vash was screwing the l


	4. Chapter 4

"Hallo," A tall, muscular blonde greeted his old baby sitter.

"Ludwig!" Elizaveta grinned.

"I think some congratulations are in order," The German caught her in his arms.

"Some?"

"All of them." He smiled. "It seems you're getting married."

"Yes it would seem that way."

"So when's the big day?"

"June," She grinned.

"Well I'll be there." He grinned. It was rare to see him so happy, only in the presence of his surrogate older sister was he ever so relaxed. Behind her, Vash clenched his jaw. It was alright for her to have friends, but did she have to have so many male ones? And even Natalia seemed like a threat. He'd had to call an end to those sleepovers and late night visits. He felt guilty. It was his fault she and Lili never talked anymore, but still. He just didn't want her to be taken away.

" Vash?" She smiled, hovering over him. "You alright, honey?"

"I'm fine," He smiled back. She smiled and sat on the other end of the room. He watched as she practically threw herself at Italy, Germany, Prussia, and Austria. Roderich had stopped being his friend after finding that Vash was screwing the love of his life, but at least they were civil to each other. Somewhere in the back of his mind he must have remembered her saying she had broken up with Austria because he sought to restrict her. But he either didn't notice or didn't care.

Elizaveta on the other side of the room struggled not to stare at her host. Had he always been this tall? Were his muscles always so...developed? And when did he start smiling? He never used to do that. If she didn't know any better she'd say she was crushing on the little boy she used to watch over. The idea made her frown. Of course she loved Vash, and would never do anything to hurt him, and besides it was only a little crush. But something else bothered her. She'd known Ludwig since he was a child, he was like her little brother. But she couldn't suppress the fact that when she looked at him now she didn't see the same thin little ten year old Prussia brought back from the wilderness.

"Elizaveta?" speak of the devil. He was peering at her with those lovely I've

blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Yes?"

" Are you alright?"

"Of course."

"Th-then can I speak to you in the kitchen?"

She smiled to hide her confusion, "Oh…alright."

She followed him into the culinary space suspiciously. "E-Elizaveta...I just wanted to tell you..."

"Tell me?"

He gave her a look that made her think he'd just chickened out,

"Congratulations."

She smiled softly, "Ludwig..."

"Buy why him, if you don't mind me. Asking...?"

She laughed, "He promised me a lifetime of chocolate."

He smiled weakly. She looked away, "Well you know, I guess I love him."

"Why?

She laughed, "I just do. He's not un-loveable!"

"I'm just trying to understand."

"I guess. It's just that he always tells me how much he loves me and he cares about me a lot."

"So you love him because he loves you?"

She frowned, "Sort of."

"I thought that was a bad reason to love someone." his tone became colder. He was remembering the last time she'd given him advice. He told her he was in love with Italy, she asked him if he was sure he wasn't just overwhelmed with being loved for the first time. Later when they broke up he would remember her words. It's not enough for one to love the other. They had to share the feeling.

"I-It's different."

"How?"

"I...I don't know." She frowned.

He sighed. "Sorry..."

"It's fine." She looked away.

"Ungarn..."

"I...I think I'll go back." She bit her lip.

"I didn't mean it."

"Of course not." She went back to the other room.

He sighed. Why did he always screw things up?


	5. Chapter 5

"I just don't understand why she has to come!"

"She's my best friend!"

"Is that all she is."

"…"

"Exactly."

"Screw you! Natalya is going to be my Maid of Honor."

"No. She's not."

"Then I'm not marrying you."

"Why do you always say that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Oh so now I'm ridiculous?"

"Eliza!"

"Vash?"

"Why are you fighting me so much on this?"

"Are you honestly asking that question?"

"Just tell me!"

"Because! I haven't seen any of my friends in moths because of your damn penis envy!"

"I-I just don't think it's appropriate for you to spend so much of your time with other men."

"Well Natalya is a woman."

"Who you used to sleep with!"

"Oh go to hell."

The door slammed as Elizaveta left the house and her fiancée for the last time.


	6. Chapter 6

"So I was right?"

"Oh shut up."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah you said that before."

"It's true."

"Shush."

German and Hungarian sat in amicable silence blowing the smoke of their cigarettes into the bright blue sky. "I hate February."

"No. You hate the fourteenth."

"When did you become so witty?"

"I live with Gilbert, I've picked up a few things."

"Took you long enough." She smiled at him.

He smiled back softly. "Sorry about Vash."

"He locked me up like a caged bird, don't be."

"Alright, I'm not."

"Oh? That was a quick turn around."

The German shrugged, "I don't like him anyway."

"Oh?"

"He's so…"

"Stuck up?"

"I suppose that is an acceptable term."

"Speaking of which—"this alone earned a pair of raised eyebrows—"What happened to the stick up your ass?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're so relaxed now."

"It's easy to relax around you."

Elizaveta smiled. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to flatter me."

"I'm not, it's true."

"Then you're adorable."

" Now who's flattering?"

"Oh be quiet."

"You are saying that more often today." She grinned and tried to mess up his hair, but because she'd been doing it all day he knew to block her slender arm. This only made her jump into his lap.

"Did anyone ever tell you 'you're ginormous'?" She grinned.

"Italy may have mentioned it." He breathed in her scent. She smelled like sugar or maybe apples.

"Well it's true." She sighed and stood up. "I hate Valentine's Day."

"I know."

She sighed, her cigarette had burned out. Finally she smiled at him, "At least I'm not completely alone."

"I wouldn't let you be," he returned the smile. She blushed at his comment.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were hitting on me."

"Good thing you know better."

"Yeah." She laughed. She looked at her watch, "It's getting late, I'd better go home."

"It's only four."

"I don't want to drive too long in the dark."

"Alright."

She hugged her friend. "I'll see you later."

"I'll make sure of it." His arms encircled her slim body. He felt her smiling against his collarbone.

She left with a smile on her lips. Ludwig always made her happy. He was so sweet. And she hadn't forgotten his attractive features. She could stare at him all day and be content, especially those baby blue eyes. When she got home something was different. It was dark and she tripped over a few garden stones. Inside her house roses flooded the rooms. A small card hung by the door.

"Be my Valentine?—Ludwig"

She blushed just looking at them. A smile came to her lips. Damn it. This was so cliché. And yet, it worked.


End file.
